Discussão:Seddie/@comment-5157629-20120623235851
Oi gente eu to muito triste...não tem nada a ver com iCarly mais eu queria alguem pra me consolar e eu to só em casa e meu noivo só chega mais tade-muito tarde,tarde ate de mais pro meu gosto-enfim vcs vão me achar muito boba mais eu to msm deprimida...motivo? Eu não sei ai quem acompanha a serie diario de um vampiro o livro-odeio a serie - mas quem acompanha deve já saber que saiu o ultimo livro da serie Recomeço:Meia-Noite e eu toda animada dediquei meu dia inteirinho lendo a porcaria do livro que na verdade eu odeio a autora L.J.Smith é uma nojentinha...por que oque ela faz....ela coloca a protagonista no centro de tudo (Claro,no caso a Elena) ok,mas não é so isso alem de fazer com que todos os homens se sintam atraidos por ela,a garota ainda tem o amor de dois vampiros super gostosos...mas a autora não para por ai,claro que não,nisso entra tres personaguens: Bonnie,Meredith,Matt...apesar da Bonnie ser uma bruxinha ruiva muito fofinha a autora não queria chamar muita atenção com ela então oque ela faz: a garota fica como a medrosa,pequena,fragil e dependente de todos,a garota vive chorando e desmaiando... a Meredith é uma morena alta e bonita mas é vista apenas como uma pessoa inteligente,mandona,e assustadora...Matt bom é o ex da Elena(protagonista) que fica praticamente a historia toda tentando atrair a atenção da garota de volta...bom é isso...eu queria muito,MUITO, que a Bonnie,minha linda e jovem Bonnie ficassem com o Damom(um dos apaixonados por Elena) afinal ela parecia gostar dele( e gosta mesmo o problema é p@#% da Elena) mas não no final do livro o cara morre e ainda morre dizendo pra Elena nunca esquecer que ele um dia a amou e a Bonnie coitada fica lá chorando a morte dele... Alem disso a Elena namora com o Stefan que ela diz ser o amor da vida dela mas enquanto isso ela ficava de casinho com o Damon...enquanto ele ficava beijando a Bonnie as escondidas...e o final a nojenta da Elena continua com o Stefan,Bonnie fica sozinha,Meredith fica com um quase noivado,Damom morre, Matt fica sozinho ainda louco por Elena......que lindo final não é minha gente, eu paguei 34,00 reais nesse livro,fiquei louca esperando ele chegar por que eu finalmente achava que o romance entre Damon e Bonnie ia pra frente mas só me decepsionou...essa M@%$# tem que ter continuação...Por que eu não quero passar o més inteiro pensando na Bonnie sofrendo por causa de um vagabundo que nem adimite gostar dela....Provavelmente muitos de vcs não leram ate o final ou outrois devem estar pensando nossa como essa menina é idiota...mas eu só queria escrever toda minha frustação e torcer pra que alguem leia só pra eu não me sentir sozinha...nesse exato momento eu estou sozinha em casa,deitada na minha cama escrevendo asneiras no meu computador,preucupado com varios problemas familiares e dizendo que a culpa é toda do livro...sei que pode parecer idiota e muito infantil mas cada livro que eu leio eu tento me sentir na pele do personaguem por que quando eu era bem pequena eu sempre acreditei que minha vida seria como nos livros,sabe contos de fadas,sem preucupaçães...